


Game, Set, Match

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Pantsing, Panty Kink, Tickling, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: I've been writing some dark stuff lately and I just needed some light airy smut and fluff with my favorite Welsh in mind





	Game, Set, Match

_Fifteen - love_

The automated robotic sound of the announcer on the game cut through amidst groans and giggles. Maybe it’s because he’s Welsh or cause of all the down time he has on set or in his personal time to play games like this but fuck he is better than she thought he was. That’s saying something since she’s played games like this for fourteen years or more. At least she got a point finally. Admittedly it’d been awhile since she has played anything on a console like this more use to a Wii or handhelds. He wasn’t doing much better seeing as his eyes strayed from the screen every now and then. She might’ve been playing dirty when she got dressed this morning when she realized she’d be hanging out with him on one of his rare days off. She was in a camisole, low cut with scalloped lace across the neckline and a pair of short denim shorts. It got damn hot during the summer in the UK and people from the states like her never knew that until they experienced it (she honestly thought she’d die of heat stroke when she first did).

They met in a totally cheesy rom-com meet-cute way. She was a PA on the set of _Robin Hood_ and had literally run into him and spilled coffee all over his costume. They’d become fast friends after that but there was always an undercurrent of _more_ between them. So on days like this where he was off and she didn’t have any plans they’d spend the entire day together goofing off or taking in the sights, even if they’d seen them all already. He was teasing her too if she thought about it because he was just in his favorite pair of sweatpants. She subtly glanced at him while he was concentrating on the screen. The air conditioning in his apartment (“How many times do I have to tell you it’s a flat?”) was superb but even so he had a thin sheen of sweat across his bare chest. _Fifteen - fifteen_ the voice from the game broke her from her thoughts. “What? How?” She asked as she shook her head to get back into the game. “You were distracted.” He stated simply as he gave her that award winning panty dropping smile of his.

Yeah she was screwed. Ten minutes later he’d won the game and was tickling her. “T… Oh my God, stop. T… Taron, if you don’t stop I’m gonna pee on your couch.” She told him through gasps and high pitched giggles. “I’ve heard that before. It’s not a threat if you keep saying it.” He laughed out. “That’s the point, innit? I threaten, you let go and then I do this.” She said as she used her position underneath him for leverage to push him onto his back and straddle his waist. He groaned as she pinned his arms above his head. “I watched _Kingsman_ the other day. You know if you pause it just right you can see a hint of a smirk when you’re tied up on those tracks.” She told him as she leaned down to kiss his cheek before she jumped off of him. “You’re playing a dangerous game, little one.” He retorted as he stood up and stalked toward her. “Oh really, Egerton. Game, Set, Match.” She said as she ran down the hall into his room. “You got a thing for ‘Eggsy’ tied up, love?” He asked as he neared the doorway.

She tried; she really tried so hard not to focus on his muscles as he moved toward her. He might’ve not been in _Kingsman_ shape or _Robin Hood_ shape but he was still fit as hell mostly muscle with a hint of a soft belly and a smattering of dark hair on his sternum plus a trial of hair from his navel down to _oh, God_. She averted her gaze and looked at his face but by the smug smirk he wore he’d caught her ogling him. When the heck had he gotten so close? “Come off it T. You know you’re fucking hot. There are also a lot of women that would want to tie ‘Eggsy’ up and knock him down a peg or two.” She huffed out as she pushed him back from her a bit so she could breathe without inhaling his intoxicating scent. “Are you one of them? Hmm? You want to tie him up and have your way with him?” He asked as he crowded her against the wall with a hand on either side of her head. She couldn’t hide the full body shudder that went through her even if she wanted to he was just too close. She ducked underneath his arms and yanked his sweats down in one fluid movement. “As ‘Eggsy’ would say ‘it’s not that kind of movie, bruv’.” She said as she backed away from him and took him in. Of course he wasn’t wearing any underwear, the little shit.

He simply turned around with a shit-eating grin on his face as he leaned against the wall. “You know if you wanted to see the goods, darling. All you had to do was ask.” He told her as he gave her a wink. “I… I didn’t think you’d be commando underneath them.” She stuttered out as her knees hit the mattress and she ungracefully fell back onto it. “And why not it’s bloody hot out? I would’ve spent the day in my briefs if I’d had a choice but that would’ve been improper and all.” He told her as he kicked himself out of his sweats and sauntered over to her. She stretched out across his bed like a cat while he watched every movement with great interest. He stopped between her spread legs and leaned over her as he kissed her. He ground his hips against her clothed core. She gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth as he gained dominance through the kiss. Her body went limp underneath his and she let herself be manhandled onto the bed more. His lips never left hers until he slipped his hand into her shirt and tugged on one of her nipples. She threw her head back on a moan as he smirked down at her. “Someone’s a bit sensitive there. Not wearing a bra, darling?” He teased as she allowed him to remove her shirt.

He rested some of his weight onto the bed between her spread legs as he braced himself above her with a hand on either side of her ribs. He began to place open mouthed kisses here and there until he reached the valley between her full breasts. “So beautiful. So soft. God, you’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this. Probably since you spilled coffee on me that first day. I’ve imagined it, your naked writhing body underneath mine as I lay claim to you. This is better than my wildest fantasy.” He told her before he took her left nipple into his mouth and began to suck and nip it while his fingers played with the other. She whined from the sensations he caused, if it was possible to come just from someone’s voice she was sure she’d have done it by now. Heat pooled in her belly and she felt her panties getting wetter and wetter. He switched his mouth to the nipple he’d been pinching and gave it the same treatment before he released it with a _wet_ pop. He trailed kisses down her stomach then he stuck his tongue in her belly button until he continued the kisses till he reached the waistband of her shorts. She lifted her head to look at him and he gave her cheeky smile and a wink before he skillfully unbuttoned them with his mouth and dragged the zipper down with his teeth.

She’d expected him to pull her shorts and panties off but he just slid the denim down her thick thighs and well-formed calves. He sat up on his haunches to drag them down and off her feet. He flung them in the general direction of the pile on the floor before he spread her thighs wide, opening her to him. He dove down and chuckled at the surprised squeal it earned him. “You’re so wet. You know you’ve ruined these panties, right. You smell so delicious, love. I bet you taste even better.” He told her as he took deep inhales of her flowery musk and smirked at the shudders that wracked through her. He mouthed at the wet patch and moaned at her salty sweet taste. She keened as he let the fabric snap back against her folds and his tongue found her clit through it. He kept at it alternating flicks, sucks and even spelling his name until her thighs were trembling in his grasp. She threw her hands into his hair and tugged hard as she came onto the fabric. He groaned at the twinge of pain as her taste flooded his mouth as much as it could with the barrier between her sex and him.

He pulled away from her enough to fist his hands into either side of the soft cotton and tugged. The seams tore easily under his strength and he threw the tattered fabric to some random corner of his room. She tried to pull him up to her for a kiss but he leaned back down and thrust two of his long thick fingers into her dripping wet heat. “Fuck, T. I can’t go again. I can’t…” She groaned out as he set a fast but methodical pace where he was hitting all her sweet spots. “You can. I know you can. Give me this one and then one more on my cock, yeah. C’mon, darling.” He cooed with his thumb on her clit, those fingers inside her pressed against her g-spot along with his voice did it. She came with a wail of his name and a flood of liquid. Her brain came back online to register his light wonderful laughter against her skin as he kissed her neck. She hummed at the sensation.

She let him maneuver her body into the perfect position for him. He grabbed her thick thighs and settled them on his hips as he stroked his cock up and down her dripping wet slit, to coat it in her juices. She hissed as the head caught on her oversensitive clit with each upstroke. “You’re absolutely drenched, love. All for me, yeah?” He said as he rested the tip just outside her entrance. “All for you, Taron. Always been for you.” She gasped as he slid in with one smooth long stroke. “God, you’re so tight and hot.” He told her as he stilled to allow her time to adjust. She noticed that his arms were shaking from the strain of holding himself back. “C’mon, T. I can take it. I’m a big girl. You won’t hurt me. I trust you.” She told him as she gripped both his biceps and squeezed them a little. “Yeah. Okay.” He grunted as he pulled out until just the head remained and slammed back in. She cried out as she was shoved up the bed a little from the power behind the thrust. He gripped her thighs with bruising force and set a merciless pace of hard, deep and punishing thrusts. Her body was jolted with every thrust inward and her breasts were bouncing up and down.

He became so mesmerized by the hypnotizing display that he hadn't noticed her hand snaking down her body until he felt her fingers against his pelvis every time his body met hers. _Tsk. Tsk._ “That’s mine now, darling. I get to say when you come. Do you need to come, love. Hmm?” He taunted her as his thrusts became erratic and sloppy. “Please, Taron. Please, I need it.” She pleaded as he took one hand off her thigh and placed it on her aching bud. He let his thrusts drive his fingers against it and with three more strokes she came in a white hot flash of heat across his lower abdomen. She must’ve blacked out from the intensity because the next thing she felt was him coating her insides with heat and slumping forward unto her. “Heavy.” She breathed out after a few minutes. “Sorry.” He muttered as he pulled out with a soft wince and laid down beside her. 

He pulled her into his side and let a comfortable silence fill the room until their breathing evened out. “Game, Set, Match, love.” He said as he kissed the top of her head and let her even breathing lull him to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write RPF with a person that is in a relationship but when I started this I didn't realize Taron was in one... So no disrespect to him or Emily intended. I'm still working on my other fics but ideas are coming slowly...


End file.
